


Leaving

by Kawaiiriss



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Jumin Han/Mc - Freeform, Smut, jumin han - Freeform, ohohoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 10:12:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8323915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaiiriss/pseuds/Kawaiiriss
Summary: Takes place at the end of day 9 of Jumin's route





	

After a long day of waiting for Jumin to come home, he finally sent you a text message telling you he was on his way.  
You knew you had to contain your excitement around him for his sake, but your heart immediately started to beat faster knowing he would be here soon.  
He had bought you a couple of dresses, and after an hour long debate which one would compliment your eyes the most, you just chose the black one because you were done with putting the dresses on and off multiple times.   
After a short wait, you heard the sound of front door opening and closing.. When you looked up you saw Jumin standing there, tired from his workday. As soon as his eyes met yours, however, a little smile appeared.   
“Hey, how was your day?” he asked as he took off his shoes and coat.   
“It was fine,” you told him, trying to keep your excitement unnoticed. “Yours?”   
“I finished all the reports I had left, but other than that it was a boring day.”   
He slowly came up to where you were standing in the kitchen in such a way you were forced to turn your back to the wall next to you.  
“You know, it’s a very happy thing to have someone greet you when return home from work. I’d like you to be that someone every day, but I guess we need to take it more slowly.”   
He looked away from you, like he was embarrassed, but didn’t show any emotion.  
“I apologize for keeping you here for so long, but I can’t help but think about yesterday evening, when you told me you wanted to be by my side too.”  
“You know I do, Jumin,” you began, “but I need to go back to the apartment to make sure everything is done for the party to be perfect.”  
You knew this was not what you wanted, but what was expected of you from the other RFA members. Staying with Jumin would make everyone suspicious of him, since he wasn’t on their good side at the moment.  
“Yes, I know,” he smiled, and looked back in your eyes. “I really admire your hard working personality. We should go to bed soon, my princess. I actually wanted this to be a special night, since it will be our last night together for a while, but I plan to keep my control.. If I see the tiniest bit of opening, however, I will try to own you completely. So please, try to keep a conservative mind.”  
His grey eyes seemed to sparkle in the dimmed light of the room, and suddenly you were highly aware of the fact that his body was closer to yours as it should have been while he was saying these controversial words.  
“Maybe..” you dared while you gently loosened his tie, “maybe you owning me is exactly what I want?”  
He placed his finger under your chin and lifted up your head so your eyes would meet his again.  
“Are you sure, my princess?” He had a teasing tone in his voice.   
Without thinking twice about it you stood on your toes and placed your lips on his. At first, he was quite surprised by your move, but after realising this was your way of saying yes, he placed his hand in your waist, pulled you closer and started kissing back.  
You felt his warm body against yours, and knew you wouldn’t be able to keep your excitement to yourself any longer.  
His lips started kissing you more aggressively, and you placed your hand in his neck. His tongue made its way to yours and teasingly played with it.   
Suddenly, he stopped kissing you, lingering in front of your lips for a second to catch his breath, and moved his mouth to your collarbone, making his way up to your neck giving you little kisses, not knowing this was your weak spot.   
You let out a little moan and felt a shiver running down your spine.  
“Is my princess enjoying herself?” he mocked softly in your ear, while moving his hand down to your hips. He ground his body against yours and you felt his throbbing cock through the fabric of your clothes. “Shall we continue this in my bedroom?” 

 

Without waiting for agreement he abruptly picked you up and carried you to his bedroom, where he lowered you down onto his bed. He sat down next to you and you began unbuttoning his shirt with him following your movements carefully. Once you were done he took it off and helped you slide off your dress and take off your bra before pushing you on your back.  
“I hope you remember me implying I like to take control..”  
He placed his lips on yours again without giving you a chance to reply and after a short kiss he started working his way down to your breasts, where he teased you. His mouth played with the tip of your nipple, taking it delicately between his teeth and pulling on it softly, while his hand caressed the other. You felt the wetness in your panties slowly getting worse, and started breathing more heavily.  
Calm as ever, he placed his lips on your inner thigh. You felt him making his way upwards the hem of your panties at a tormentingly slow pace.  
“Jumin..” you started begging him feverishly, “please..” But you couldn’t finish your sentence because of a moan slipping out of your mouth.   
“What was that?” Jumin encouraged you teasingly. “Was there something you wanted to say?”  
You wanted to reply, but the only sound you were able to produce was a sound of pleasure, which was answered by a groan that seemed to have rumbled up from deep within his chest.  
He slowly pulled down your panties and removed them from your legs, and without a warning you felt the warmth of his tongue sliding along your slit. A feeling of immense pleasure went through you, and you couldn’t help but arch your back a bit.  
His movements were not delicate anymore, and your mind was slowly beginning to blur. You moved your arm to his hair, trying to encourage him to give you more, but he quickly grabbed it and held it down on the bed, making a sound of disallowance.  
“Not so quick, my princess.”   
His voice was husky and low, arousing you even more.   
The movement of his tongue around your clit made you shudder from excitement. He put a finger inside you, pumping and moving it teasingly. You felt yourself clenching around it.  
“Is this enough?” His provoking words made you grunt out of exasperation. You wanted more, and he knew it.   
You were given a second to catch your breath while Jumin threw off his pants, but before you were ready for it, you felt the head of his swollen member slide along your slit.  
Without a warning, he thrusts into you, filling you entirely. He didn’t mind building up his pace, and started thrusting briskly. You tried to grind into him to follow his movements, but he was holding your hips down, giving him full control.   
His mouth come back to your breasts again, touching your nipple lightly with his tongue. Each touch sent a jolt of pleasure downwards. The world around you sunk into oblivion as the waves of pleasure were almost becoming unmanageable.   
You felt him twitch inside you. Knowing he was close to his peak, you started clenching around him every time he exited you.   
“So naughty..” he growled, his groans starting to get louder and louder and his thrusts deeper and rapider.   
Just when you were sure you wouldn’t be able to hold yourself any longer, you felt his warm liquid fill you up, sending you over the brink as well. Your body shuddered and you arched your back, grabbing your head in an impulse.   
Both of your bodies went limp, and he let himself fall down next to you, panting.  
“My princess,” he started, breath still uneven. You let your head rest high up his chest, fondling his abs with your finger. He brought up his hand to caress your hair.   
“I can’t let you go home now, can I?”


End file.
